


Lie Still

by drxwsyni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Condescension, F/M, Injury, Insults, Near Death Experience, Physical Abuse, Praise, Unprotected Sex, Verbal Abuse, Yandere, noncon, reader almost dies of hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxwsyni/pseuds/drxwsyni
Summary: You have an issue accepting Suga’s gift, and so he takes advantage of the storm to teach you some manners.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Lie Still

“What do you say when someone gives you a gift?”

Staring at the small rectangular box in your lap, the question left a bad taste in your mouth.

It was much less a gift for you, moreso one for Koushi. You’d be the one wearing it, but he was the only person that would take pleasure from it.

A pretty pink collar, made of fine leather, soft so as not to irritate the skin. Adorned with a small bell, the final touch being the clasp at the back. One that needed a key to unlock, which was nowhere to be seen.

He always worried about how quiet you were, the passing comment of “putting a bell on you” going mostly unnoticed. Now, you couldn’t ignore the memory even if you tried, the meaning to his words staring right at you.

No comments left your mouth, eyes remaining downcasted as the pit in your stomach grew. If you could, you’d probably try to sink into the couch cushions and disappear―anything to avoid Koushi and his ‘gift.’

The mere sound of a sigh escaping him had you curling in on yourself.

You didn’t look at him as he spoke.

“ _C’mon_ , I know you can be good for me. Don’t be a brat.”

Koushi was too keen at this point, the purposeful lilt in his voice urging you to comply. After months and months and _months_ of being with him, his encouragement was more enticing than you wanted to admit.

A part of you that wanted to please him grew with each day. Hints of satisfaction in making him proud of you budding here and there.

_Though_ , you thought to yourself, _thank god it wasn’t as strong as the other part of you._

In which you still held onto your sense of reality, from when you weren’t controlled by him.

“How…how do you expect me to be okay with this. I mean, after what you did…”

_“What I did?”_

You heard a small laugh of disbelief. 

“You mean how I take care of you? Give you _everything_ you could possibly need. Or, I don’t know, offer my unconditional love? S’that what you mean?”

Each word belittled your own, making your concerns seem worthless in the grand scheme of things.

You knew that to him, they really were.

If you met his eyes, you were certain responding would no longer be possible. The look on his face, barely concealing his irritation was all too clear in your mind. “I didn’t ask for any of that, y-you forced me.”

“You didn’t know what was good for you―still don’t, to be honest.”

Your hands gripped the box, body shaking. Knowing full well that you were on thin ice talking back to him like this.

“…That’s not―”

“ _Okay_ , just…what can I do then?”

…

A voice in the back of your head was begging you to give up.

Something in his tone just wasn’t _right_.

He would never ask you for your opinion.

You swallowed dryly, confessions tumbling out before you could stop them. “I want my life back, Koushi. My job, school. I miss my family―a-and my friends…” A small sob escaped you, “If I could even just do something normal, watch the news, or go outside, or…”

Gently, the grey haired man took the box from your hands, setting it aside with all the other gifts he’d previously presented you with.

“That’s what you want?”

Was he… _actually_ considering it?

Looking up, you responded with a tired, defeated sounding “Yes.”

But, seeing him, sweetly laced tone contrasting the dullness of his expression―it was too late to take your words back. Knowing what was to come in how he regarded you with contempt.

In faux contemplation, dragging out the tension as _both_ of you were aware of just how much you’d fucked up, Koushi finally straightened up. It was like the almost constant soft presence he carried deflated, replaced with a sullen, stern posture.

He stood, speaking through the action. “You want to go outside, huh?” In one small step, he closed the distance between the two of you.

_“Fine.”_

You didn’t even have time to flinch, being wrenched up from the couch by your upper arm. Quite often you forgot just how strong Koushi was―only to remember in times like these.

It didn’t take long for him to wordlessly drag you to the back porch, one hand painfully gripping you, the other accessing the keypad.

In the hasty progression of events, it didn’t even cross your mind to try and catch the password that kept the doors locked, alarm system on. Not that it likely mattered―he’d probably change the code after tonight just to be safe.

“Stop, Koushi. W-What are you doing?”

When the heavy plexiglass door was slid open, you realized just how poor of a night you chose to defend your dignity.

The biting chill that washed over you had you recoiling, pulling away from Koushi. Or at least, you tried to.

“You wanna go outside so badly? Here…”

Without an ounce of hesitation, you felt him shove your panicked form through the threshold of the door, the force against the back of your neck sending you forward. Your foot caught on the lip of the doorway, and with nothing in reach to keep you standing, you plummeted onto the porch floor.

Which would’ve hurt a considerable amount, if it wasn’t for the freshly fallen snow you’d landed in.

It was so much _louder_ than it was inside. The comforting sounds of soothing music gone, a crackling fireplace absent in the cold.

The only thing to break through the noise of the roaring wind was Koushi’s voice.

Still on your hands and knees in shock, facing away from him, you could only imagine the displeased scowl that accompanied his words.

_“Maybe this will teach you some manners.”_

He didn’t even give you a chance. To respond, or fight your way back inside, into his good graces.

The door shut with a resounding _thud_.

Whiplash from one extreme to another, leaving you gasping for breath as you pulled yourself up―the whole thing was disorienting.

In turning back towards the door, you found that he was nowhere in sight. Legs threateningly shaky, you stumbled towards the slightly frosted glass. The cold bit at your uncovered skin as your hands splayed across the surface, searching for his presence.

But he was gone, leaving you alone in what could’ve been the worst storm of the winter season.

The wind whipped past you, crisp air feeling sharp as knives, colliding with all the exposed parts of your body. Your flimsy clothing not doing a single thing to protect you.

It had barely been twenty seconds, and your hands were already losing feeling. Fingertips now aching, you pulled at the handle with all your strength. Which wasn’t much, considering how the ice beneath your feet ruined any hope for traction.

The door won’t budge, knowing he’d locked it before leaving you.

It’s not like the back door was the only way into the house. But like it, all others were equally locked. With the snow nearly reaching your knees, even higher if you stepped off the porch, it’s not as if you could make it to any of the windows or the front entrance anyways.

And, for that same reason, you also weren’t able to leave where you were. Koushi knew this, your hopes of finding help from another nearby home dashed. The storm was raging around you, temperature well below zero and gusts threatening to sweep you off your feet.

You didn’t even have shoes on.

It was hard to tell if Koushi could hear the way your fists banged against the glass, when you couldn’t even feel it aside from the jolt of the action slightly resounding throughout your being. The thuds were so quiet with the wind roaring in your ears, unable to tell if you were even hitting all that hard as your limbs were losing mobility.

Distantly, you knew that even though you couldn’t see Koushi from where you stood, _he could see you_. There’s cameras everywhere, after all―something you found out the hard way.

It meant that if he wasn’t back by now in observing your actions that were filled with regret, then he wouldn’t be for a while.

You were completely alone. The weight of your defiance hitting you in full force.

And you were afraid.

Koushi hadn’t done something so extreme in a long time. Not since you tried slipping a note for help into his bag, only for him to drive back home in the middle of the school day after catching it. He found it in with paperwork that was supposed to go to another teacher.

You still have the scars from what he did. In the midst of that punishment which seemed like it’d never end, you thought that maybe he was trying to kill you.

Now, stuck outside in gravely unforgiving weather, you were sure that he really was.

Having fallen to your knees in defeat at some point, a nauseating feeling grew as the external limbs of your body felt absent. They didn’t even hurt, which was the strangest part. Feet and hands laying limp, face numb and tears freezing to your skin.

Without tangible heat to protect you, memories of such a thing drifted to the forefront of your mind. Calming memories that sedated the worry inside you.

When you initially met Koushi, working as his teaching assistant. Still in university at the time, just barely getting through the day as you balanced your job and studies. How he soothed your nerves with a single smile, understanding with how he’d gone through the same thing as you many years back.

Or, the first time you went back to your home which you shared with him. After a long day, immediately melting into his arms, eased by his soft and honeyed words while he held you.

The heat of skin against skin, on your first night together. How he made you come undone over and over. Touches gentle, but teasing all the same. Koushi knew the exact things to say and do, in the end making you feel like you were on _fire_.

The chill of the blizzard slowly dissipated, despite the frigid wind still blowing fiercely around you. With the ghosts of his touch replaying in your mind, you could nearly imagine those times of sweet bliss. Comfort and care, before the real storm hit, that of Koushi corrupting what you once had.

You earnestly wished that he’d let you waste away out in the cold.

If only he’d be so kind.

However long the man left you, it was enough so that you didn’t notice him stepping outside, unfeeling when he picked you up and carried you back into the house. Still in that reminiscent daze, only aware enough to hear the small sigh of disappointment that you were all too familiar with.

It hurt―the intense burning of the fireplace he set you down in front of. You remained frozen in place.

The man who’d thrown you out into the storm without second thought _seemingly_ had settled, hands gentle as they shifted you to lay on your back.

Involuntary whimpers left you, painfully stiff joints displeased.

“ _Shhh_ , it’s alright.”

As he brushed the lingering snowflakes out of your hair, deft fingers then trailing to dust more from your icy cheeks, you could tell even in your bleary vision that something remained _off_ inside him. His expression formed to be concerned as ever―yet you recognized with unease the lingering irritation present.

A broken, half smile formed on Koushi’s lips. “…Poor thing, let’s get you out of these clothes, alright?”

Not necessarily a bad idea, but you didn’t want it, want _him_ to see you so exposed. Only, you had no choice. Too scared to stop him, and too drained of all your energy to try if you weren’t. Left completely immobilized and out of it, having nearly succumbed to unconsciousness mere minutes ago.

Or so you think, no sense of time to be had in your near-death state.

Koushi worked slowly, stripping you of the knitted sweater, before moving to undo your pants. He slipped those down your legs, the material stiff in some places, now melted and soaked in others. 

“Y’know…I should really run you a bath or something.” He spoke in a tone that almost made him sound surprised. Either at how much of a mess you were in, or his own actions that got you there.

Mostly, how your condition was still teetering on something irreparable.

Koushi thought how he should _probably_ take you to a hospital. But, he was willing to bet you’d survive, hopefully with all your limbs, currently still numb, intact. Because seeing you like this―torn down and completely dependent on him.

He felt powerful.

_In control._

Hazel brown eyes lingered on the discoloured parts of your body, modesty covered only by your bra and panties.

“…I’m not sure if you deserve that, right now.”

The stray tears falling down your cheeks no longer froze in place, leaving him to delicately wipe them away.

“It’s just…I went through _so much trouble_ to put together a nice night for us.” He let his fingers trail downwards, lightly brushing against the curve of your cheek. “And, look at what you went and did. What you _made_ me do…”

Koushi’s frame was broad, his position looming over you, making you feel _so small_. Your head felt heavy, weighted by exhaustion, so that one blink took an indiscernible amount of time. Barely clinging on to his words, you didn’t notice when he moved to straddle your hips.

Maybe it was just your mind, lost in delirium playing tricks on you, but it seemed like his pupils were blown unnaturally wide at the sight of you.

Softly, he laughed to himself through his words. “Suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised, you’ve never been the brightest, after all…Probably would’ve ended up like this no matter what I did.”

Some feeling, innate and unswayed by your feverishness, was twisted by his words. Throat raw and aching, your voice came out as a nearly inaudible and hoarse plea. _“Koushi…”_

Truly, you wished to say more. But he’d have none of your protests, and neither would your incapable body.

“ _Hey_ , it’s okay. I’ll warm you up, gotta take care of my baby, right?”

Frayed nerve endings hardly pick up on his lips, invitingly warm, melding with yours, frostbitten still. His hands are much the same, there in some places, disappearing in others.

You can barely react to how Koushi smooths his palms down your waist. He likes that helpless reality, more than he thought he would.

“Mmm, you’re pretty like this. Kinda like a doll…” He speaks in between breaths, leaving marks down your neck, across your collarbone. _Biting_ into the soft skin, smiling against it as you do nothing but twitch slightly at the dull pain. “Not so much fight in you anymore, s’about time.”

After many minutes within the safety of his house, your lungs finally begin to thaw out, developing the same sweltering ache as your throat. Hardly realizing you were gasping for air, sucking in the atmosphere, _choking_ on it.

Nimble fingers delved beneath you, around to your back, reaching for the clasp of your bra. “Let’s get you out of these too…”

The garment gets discarded somewhere you can’t see, neck too stiff to turn. It’s starting to feel like your whole body got hit by a freight train, the numbing of the cold melting away, leaving its damage to radiate all over. Including the dissipation of it from your better senses. While you hurt, you recognized what Koushi’s actions meant―where they were headed.

Hardly moving an inch, you tried, _and failed_ , to get away. “…No….d-don’t wanna…”

A little too cruelly, he pinched at your nipple, “Really, baby?” It was already hardened between the pads of his fingers. “I don’t know about that.”

Both of you understood how the reaction wasn’t due to his teasing. Only one of you cared.

Koushi dismissed your whines of discomfort with a sadistic gleam, leaning down to mouth at your chilled breast.

Though with that, your whines turned into deep exhales of relief, the wet warmth as he sucked at the sensitive nub being ashamedly soothing. You arched into him, bodies pressing impossibly close together.

Popping off the swollen bud, Koushi gazed up at you through long lashes and lidded eyes. “Feelin’ better yet?”

A pit in your stomach remained, his sickeningly sweet lilt doing little to hide the dark undertones you were so accustomed to.

He knew you weren’t _really_ capable of responding properly, and so he continued.

A low, considerate hum left him. As he went back to sucking dark spots underneath your jaw, the hand not propping him up above you glided south. Wasting no time, the pads of his index and middle finger slid over the fabric of your panties―targetedly pressing into the growing wet spot.

“…Yeah―think you are, huh? I know how to make my pretty girl feel good.”

Maybe under normal circumstances, you’d have gained a sense of right and wrong. Will over your own being―but Koushi knew well how to keep that from happening. While the storm’s influences faded away, a trained need took its place.

You practically melted into his hands.

Taught to seek him out, your hips bucked into his hand. Koushi humoured you for a while, rubbing small circles over your clothed clit. Not _nearly_ enough to give you what you wanted though, loving the way your brows furrowed in frustration. Especially as he pulled his hand away, cooing as your hips lifted to chase after them.

He leaned back on his heels, digits running along the waistband of the flimsy fabric, before hooking beneath it at your hips. Slowly sliding it down your legs, he gazed at the string of arousal clinging to it, evidence of how well your body knows how to react to him by now.

Even when you manage to make him see red with your behaviour, Koushi can’t deny how mouth-wateringly sweet you are in his eyes.

Positioning himself in between your legs, a swell of pride swirls inside him at the mewl you let out as he coats his fingers in your slick and brings them to lightly tease your clit.

And, given how he wasn’t quite satisfied with what he’d done to you for the night, that pride turned to _hunger_ in seeing you jolt back, two of his fingers unceremoniously pushed into you.

“I know it hurts, sweetheart, I know…you’ll feel better soon.”

Not necessarily fast, but _hard_ , Koushi picked up a rough pace as he pumped the slender fingers in and out of your heat. “I’ll take care of you…that’s what you want, right?” Emphasizing the question, he gave a harsh curl against the spongy part of your walls.

A mix of sobs and desperate moans wracked your body, speech coming out broken. “I don’t…don’t k-know..” Weakly, you writhed as he kept targeting the same spot, pleasure welling up further.

“Hmm…doesn’t really matter what you think, really. _I know you can’t take care of yourself_.” Once again, his fingers pulled away from your dripping heat. “I’ll just have to do everything for you, yeah?”

At the sound of a zipper, a few seconds later the feeling of something prodding at your entrance, you feebly attempted to sit up. “N-No…wai―”

A hand briefly wrapped around your throat, shoving you back into the carpeted floor beneath you―effectively stopping your protests for the moment. That, and so did the uncomfortable sensation of being stretched as Koushi inched himself forward.

Up until now, he always took his time with you. Even if you kicked and screamed, he’d quickly tie you down, picking up where he left off. Making sure you were ready to take his cock, slowly and carefully working you open.

Tonight, he didn’t quite have the patience. With an airy and light groan, he neglected to pause for you to accommodate him.

Without enough prep to take him so quickly, a sharp yelp escaped you as he abruptly bottomed out.

Koushi grunted, “ _Shut up_ , you’re fine.” Not a second went by before he was rearing his hips back, slamming into you again. “Such― _fuck_ ―such a baby.”

He set the kind of pace you wouldn’t be able to adjust to, fast and unrelenting. The parts of you that felt good right now weren’t enough to ignore the burn of not being ready to take him. Despite his hands holding your hips hard enough to leave bruises, your body still shook with the force of his thrusts.

It took you until now to realize, but the feeling had finally returned to your limbs. Doing your best to contain the shake in your arms, you raised them, pawing in protest at his chest.

“Sl…slow d―”

…

A sting, hot and sharp spread across your cheek.

“God, you’re so _fucking_ ungrateful.”

Your own hand, once trying to push him away, came to cup the area Koushi struck.

Pain mixed with pleasure, fear and shock with desire.

He was hurting you, but there wasn’t any way to stop him. Not that you’d be able to bring yourself to do so, if ever there was a chance.

“Why can’t you just fucking behave.”

You sobbed from his words, the harshness as he drove his cock in and out of you. The internal betrayal you felt from his still targeted movements―how gradually, a heat began pooling even though he proclaimed such loathsome things.

“You’re so… _goddamn_ stupid sometimes. My dumb little baby.”

It was frustrating to both hate and love how, in his aggressiveness, he hit all the right spots.

Even more so, when he took a moment to wrap his hands around the backs of your knees. The air in your lungs was knocked out as Koushi pressed your legs against your chest, feeling like he was about to crush you beneath him.

His new position had you reeling, overwhelmed as your soft, sensitive spot was repeatedly ground against. Your walls clamped down around his length, which filled you up impossibly more with each cant of his hips.

“ _Fuck_ …you’re close, aren’t you?” A rhetorical question―Koushi swiftly bringing a thumb down and pressing it against your swollen clit.

The additional stimulation had you squirming against the hard floor of the living room. That didn’t accomplish a single thing, not with how he was pinning you down, leaving nowhere to escape the pleasure he was forcing upon you.

If anything, your writhing only irritated Koushi more.

“Fucking answer me, you wanna cum?”

Harshly rubbing into the sensitive bud, your response quickly fell past your lips.

A repeated “Yes” met his ears.

And you were met with another strike to the face.

“Yes _what_?”

…

The light of the fireplace doused his body, illuminating the stern and all powerful expression plastered across his face. Hesitantly, you looked up, finding him expectant―awaiting your first act of _real_ compliance for the night.

The part of you that yearned to please drew to the forefront, drowning out all other desires. Peering up at him with submission swirling in your watery eyes…

_“Yes, please.”_

Just like that, Koushi shifted back to that smile to soothe all your nerves. “ _There’s_ my good girl.”

Your hands grappled at the carpeted floor, searching for purchase as your body jolted with each powerful thrust. If he wasn’t keeping your knees pinned to your chest, your legs would be kicking out wildly. They kind of did anyways, as Koushi returned to quickly circling your clit with the pad of his thumb.

He was beginning to sound as breathless as you, but the authority in his voice was there nonetheless. “C’mon, baby. Cum for me.”

His words were the final nail in your coffin, the tight coil wound up finally coming undone. A full body tense enveloped you, muscles contracting as Koushi kept fucking you through your high. Your mouth formed into a silent scream, a bliss so powerful that you couldn’t get a single word out.

Not until he kept dragging his length against your oversensitive walls.

“S’too much, p-please…”

Koushi’s movements grew erratic, uneven thrusts making you shake. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum―”

He was making it so the brush of his cock against your cervix was well past borderlining on being painful, your trembling body heaving underneath him. It caused more broken and worn out pleas, “Ahh..K-Ko―”

“Christ, just shut up and take it― _shit_.”

With strained groan, the grip on your plush thighs tightened, him filling your insides and painting them white.

Both of you remained still, you far too drained to make a single move, and Koushi greedily taking in how perfect you felt against him.

The whole night had thoroughly beat any energy out of you, now left with mere fumes. You would’ve very well fallen asleep right there on the floor. In fact, for a few seconds you were sure that’s exactly what happened.

At least, until you heard a distinct _click_.

In prying your eyes open, you were faced with Koushi looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the whole world.

And to him, you were.

He leaned back, getting a better view of the soft pink against your neck. Though, following the curves of your body, it was easy to get a little distracted. His eyes really landed on the way his cum slowly leaked from you, dripping out of your slit. The sight was oddly entrancing, mindlessly taking two fingers to lazily scoop it up and push it back into place.

Koushi broke the silence, looking back down into your glassy eyes mid sentence.

“…Now, I’ll ask you _one more time_ …What do you say when someone gives you a gift?”

From the emotions settled into the way he regarded your form, _you doubt he was referring to the collar._


End file.
